cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 34
Liga Mundo Season 34 ran from June 6, 2019 to October 5, 2019. League membership remained at 49 teams and divisional structure remained the same with five Liga divisions. TP Mazembe rejoined the league on May 23, 2019 as an expansion club after a one-season absence. Darkwraith was disbanded by the league on May 26, 2019 due to management in-activity. On the same day as Darkwraith was wound up, Atlético Del Mar was renamed Atlético Puebla Costeña. Around the middle of the season, in the last week of July and first week of August 2019, two long-time managers Rob26480 and Mayzie were sacked by their clubs Atlético Melloria and AFC Merry Men due to inactivity. Both teams were parked in the relegation zone of the LM1 Primera Liga at the time. Lumleys Lads in the LM4 Cuarta Liga were renamed Jo Mommas Bhoys mid-way through the season on July 31, 2019. Final Standings Regular Season LM1 Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM2 Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM3 Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM4 Cuarta Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM5 Quinta Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. League MVP Samuel Frej (Northern Ultra Stars) was named the most valuable player in Liga Mundo for Season 34. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Manager of the Season This season's winner of the award for Liga Mundo Manager of the Season is Sarv3sh, the manager of Dodo International. LIGA MUNDO MANAGER RANKINGS - TOP 10 *Dodo International = 85756 - Liga Mundo & Primera Liga Manager of the Season *Amani Umoja FC = 66606 - Tercera Liga Manager of the Season *The Wailers = 62655 *Kano Pillars = 59239 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 58251 *Nordheim Badgers FC = 46762 *Ocean´s Gold = 42480 *Marseille FC = 35666 - Segunda Liga Manager of the Season *Kyrpäjyrä= 34757 - Quinta Liga Manager of the Season *The Red Spartans = 32958 - Cuarta Liga Manager of the Season Copa Cato XXVII First Round Matches played on June 9 and June 17, 2019 *Verde Maltas defeated TP Mazembe (6-0; 2-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Atlético Puebla Costeña (2-0; 1-0) *Bethlehem FC defeated Ash United (2-0; 0-0) *Westcoast Coolers defeated Sporting Los Angeles (3-2; 3-0) *Marseille FC defeated Lumleys Lads 1-0; 1-0) *Sons of Kyuss defeated Shamone FC (0-0; 2-1) *United FC defeated Elkanemi Warriors (2-0; 2-0) *Akwa United defeated Galway City (4-2; 2-0) *Amani Umoja FC defeated Aamir Khan United (2-0; 2-0) *Pelikaninhos defeated Ugly Betis (6-2; 0-0) *Commandos FC defeated Northern Ultra Stars (3-2; 2-0) *Anfield Road XI defeated The Fighting Sherms (2-0; 5-3) *The Wall FC defeated Kyrpäjyrä (4-0; 2-0) *Namib Cosmos FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (1-1; 0-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Fulham FC (0-0; 5-1) *El Diablos defeated Atlético Melloria (1-1; 2-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Ashie Road 11 (3-0; 2-1) Second Round Matches played on June 23 and June 30, 2019 *Ocean´s Gold defeated Samba Boys (0-1; 2-0 ET) *Marathonians FC defeated El Diablos (3-2; 4-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-1; 2-0) *The Wailers defeated Namib Cosmos FC (4-1; 2-0) *Zwigwena FC defeated The Wall FC (2-1; 0-1) *Dodo International defeated Anfield Road XI (4-1; 3-1) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Commandos FC (3-1; 1-0) *Kano Pillars defeated Pelikaninhos (1-0; 2-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Amani Umoja FC (1-2; 1-0) *Akwa United defeated Enyimba International (1-1; 1-1 PK 3-2) *Pera Club defeated United FC (4-1; 1-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Sons of Kyuss (1-3; 3-1 PK 4-3) *Le Invictus defeated Marseille FC (2-0; 2-0) *The Red Spartans defeated Westcoast Coolers (2-0; 1-0) *Bethlehem FC defeated African Pirates (5-0; 0-0) *Verde Maltas defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (4-3; 3-0) Third Round Matches played on July 7 and July 14, 2019 *Marathonians FC defeated Bethlehem FC (6-0; 3-0) *The Red Spartans defeated AFC Merry Men (3-0; 1-0) *The Wailers defeated Le Invictus (1-1; 4-1) *Zwigwena FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-0; 5-0) *Dodo International defeated Pera Club (0-0; 4-2) *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Akwa United (3-1; 2-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Kano Pillars (0-0; 0-0 PK 5-4) *Verde Maltas defeated Ocean´s Gold (2-0; 0-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on July 21 and July 28, 2019 *Inglourious Fxckers defeated Marathonians FC (3-1; 2-4) *The Wailers defeated Zwigwena FC (4-3; 4-1) *Dodo International defeated The Red Spartans (2-1; 2-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Verde Maltas (1-0; 1-0) Semi-Finals *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated The Wailers (1-0; 0-0) *Dodo International defeated Inglourious Fxckers (1-0; 4-0) Copa Cato XXVII Finals *Dodo International defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (2-1; 0-0) Team Pages *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha)